


A Sky Full of Stars

by inutiumlove



Category: VAZZROCK
Genre: Did I Genderbend to Play Around With the Idea of Female Haruto?, F!Haruto, F/M, yes yes i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inutiumlove/pseuds/inutiumlove
Summary: Haruto and Reiji check out the stars at an observatory.
Relationships: Amaha Reiji/Kujikawa Haruto
Kudos: 1





	A Sky Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to contribute to the Vazzrock tag! I'm sorry if I disappoint anyone hehe...I'm still learning how to write the characters so please bear with me. 
> 
> Based on the prompt: "Reiji and Haruto going stargazing at the observatory (brought to you by eliasz)."

A new observatory opened up and Haruto was more than eager to go. Reiji wasn’t sure why they could see stars for free if they went outside in the evening. But Reiji went ahead and bought them tickets, unable to say no to his girlfriend. Plus, it was worth the rare giant smile on her face when he presented the tickets. 

Reiji was surprised to see the number of people lining up to get in, most discussing their excitement of peeking through the giant telescope. Even Haruto seemed more cheery than ever, her grey eyes sparkling as she saw the building. 

It took some time but the couple made it to the entry of the observatory. Reiji regretted letting Haruto hold onto the tickets as his girlfriend nonchalantly stuck her hand into her shirt and pulled them out of her bra. The security guard was so flustered he didn’t even bother to check if the tickets were official and urged them to go inside. 

“The telescope first!” Haruto declared, dragging her boyfriend along.

“If you insist.” Reiji chuckled as he’s pulled across the floor to the giant telescope in the middle of the building. 

Of course, the pair were greeted with another line.

“Are you sure you don’t want to check out the other things? Wait until the line gets shorter?” Reiji inquired.

“No way. We’re too close now.” Haruto proclaimed and Reiji looked skeptical as he glanced between his girlfriend and a large number of people in front of them.

“If we leave the line and check out the other stuff, it’s possible the line will be longer than it already is,” Haruto explained.

“True, but…”

“And if my calculations are correct, by the time we look at all the attractions it’ll be peak hour, which means the line will form all the way out the door.”

“I don’t think it would be that extreme…”

“And then, by the time the line reaches inside, it’ll be too late because the observatory will be closing soon.”

“But it’ll be open until midnight today…?”

“And then I’ll dread the fact I missed out on sleep only not to get to see through the telescope.”  
“Okay, fine. We’ll stay in the line.” Reiji sighed.

Haruto blinked. “Really? We can leave if you want to.”

“Wha-But you just made an entire argument about why we shouldn’t leave the line!”

“It’s only speculation Reiji-san. Plus, we did go from standing in one line into another, you must be bored.” Haruto noted.

Reiji shook his head and patted his girlfriend’s head, “I can never be bored with you by my side.”

“Reiji-san…”

“We stay in this line to avoid unforeseen catastrophe, okay?”

Haruto smiled, “Okay.”

It took longer than Reiji liked but eventually, the couple was next in line to view the telescope. They stepped up onto the podium and Haruto let go of Reiji’s arm to gently grasp the edge of the eyepiece. When she bent down, Reiji moved in front of her to protect her figure from undeserving eyes. He smiled when Haruto whispered “whoa” when she closed one eye and used the other to peer into space. 

“Only another minute left,” The worker announced. “Would you like to switch?”

“It’s fine. She was way more excited about this than me.” Reiji reassured. 

Haruto was mesmerized by the scene of a dark sky with a vast amount of stars that she nearly jumped out of her skin when Reiji poked her shoulder. Reiji was met with a faceful of black hair when his girlfriend quickly stood up. 

“Reiji-san! I’m sorry!”

“It’s fine Haru-chan. Our time is up, we have to get off now.” Reiji replied, taking her hand.

The couple thanked the staff member before walking off the podium and back onto the floor.

“It was beautiful, Reiji-san! There were so many stars and even a tiny galaxy.”

“Oh? When were you able to pinpoint galaxies?”

“Since I read it on the sign saying ‘tonight, come see a newly discovered galaxy through our telescope.’”  
“Ah.”

“Sorry to disappoint.”

“You’re no disappointment, love~” Reiji chuckled and squeezed Haruto’s hand. “But I still don’t understand why you were so excited to see a bunch of stars. We could’ve done that from the dorms’ backyard.”

“With the telescope, you can see way more stars than what appears on an average evening. It zooms in so close too, almost like I could reach out and grab one.” Haruto explained, extending her free arm and clasping the air.

“I see.”

“Of course, that’s ill-advised seeing how stars are extremely hot, and only being near one could probably melt the flesh off your body,” Haruto added.

“Thanks for the image dear.”

“I’m sure Reiji-san would have a handsome skeleton.”

“Not reassuring Haru-chan…”

“Heh, sorry.” Haruto apologized. “Yet, even if I could grab a star it wouldn’t compare to the one I already have.”

“Huh?” Reiji raised a brow.

“In a sky full of stars, I am able to only hold one, even if sometimes I can hardly be with Reiji-san without getting a burning sensation.” Haruto mused.

“I’m the star?”

“Of course. Reiji-san brightens every room he walks into even when there are plenty of others like him, he always stands out to me.” Haruto confessed. “He’s definitely full of gas, but he’s still beautiful inside and out.”

“Hm, you had me until the gas part,” Reiji smirked.

Haruto giggled. “Don’t pretend it’s not true.”

Reiji chuckled, “I don’t think I’ve ever been compared to a star before but…” Reiji pulled Haruto towards him and wrapped his other arm around her waist. “I’m glad that I fell out of the sky and ended up being with you~ My Haru-chan is more heavenly than the heavens itself.”

“Now you’re being too much,” Haruto mumbled, her cheeks turning red.

Reiji smiled and leaned in, their lips meeting for a small chaste kiss.


End file.
